Idle Thoughts of an Idle Cat
by Manjushage
Summary: If that Kirishima person gave Takafumi some form of happiness, then who was he to judge? He's just a cat, after all.


_Humans are interesting beings._

At least, that's what Sorata thinks. That stray that always hangs around Takafumi's balcony at noon seem to disagree. With a yawn and a flick of his tail, he would comment on how _totally boring_ humans are. _Predictable_, she'd say. _Only good for providing free food. _

Sorata guesses it's a stray thing. Maybe not being around humans makes them less adept to sensing the difference in human behaviour? He wouldn't know. He's been around them for a good amount of his life, and no matter how he looks at it, there's just something about humans that just takes him in. It could just be that Sorata's the odd one, but he'd rather not think of it that way.

A familiar click from the general area of the hallway made Sorata's ears perk up. Making quick work of shooing the stray (and getting her to ditch his bowl of milk 'cause that was good milk and Sorata doesn't really feel like sharing today), he bounded over to greet Takafumi happily.

"Hey. Had a good day?" Takafumi asked, scratching behind Sorata's ear – to which he gave a content purr in response.

_He's home early today,_ Sorata muses. _Maybe he needs to go somewhere for a few days again? Do I get to go visit Masamune?_

Following Takafumi to the kitchen, Sorata found himself lost in thought. He missed Masamune. It would be great if he could go see him. Not that he didn't like living with Takafumi or anything. It's just that Masamune gave nicer pets. Takafumi tends flick his ears in a really uncomfortable way sometimes; leaves it itchy for quite a while, too. Sorata wasn't a huge fan of scratching. He was old and he didn't need any more of his fur shedding off.

Petting techniques aside, Sorata appreciates Takafumi very much. He feeds him good milk and occasionally treats him to very nice fish. He even gave him the cushiest basket to sleep in! Masamune's bed was nice and all, but Masamune often has that other man visit and they would sleep together. There wasn't enough space for Sorata to squeeze in, and Masamune didn't like him sleeping on the couch, the bathroom rug was the only option. That thing itches.

"You want me to stay at your place? Keep an eye on Hiyo-chan?" Sorata suddenly hears. Craning his small head a little, he sees Takafumi leaning on the counter, cell phone squeezed between his ear and shoulder.

_Hiyo-chan... Hiyo-chan... Oh! That sweet girl that likes to come overlately..._

Now that Sorata thought about it, no one ever really visited Takafumi other than Masamune before. Lately, Takafumi's been getting a number of visits – mostly from that Hiyo-chan girl and her father. Sorata thinks he likes the girl. Playful, gentle, cute, and not much of a bother like most kids her age are. He couldn't say the same about her father, though. There's just something unnerving about the man that Sorata couldn't quite put a paw on. He seemed nice enough; friendly, even. Usually Sorata has no qualms with people of his sort. Maybe it's the way he always has Takafumi on his toes? Sorata never liked things that gave Takafumi a hard time. The man saved Sorata from Masamune's fit years back – the least he wants is to see him in any sort of discomfort.

That never seems to be the case, though. Ever since Hiyo-chan's father (_what was his name, again? Kijima? Kirishita? ...ah, yes, Kirishima_) came into the picture, Takafumi seemed _happier. _Sorata couldn't fathom why, though. Kirishima always seem to make fun of him, sometimes even makes him does things. Sorata hated the fact that he always keeps Takafumi out late the most, though. Thankfully, Takafumi always puts out Sorata's dinner in advance during those days, so Sorata was never really left starving, but it didn't make him miss Takafumi's company any less.

Sorata remembers how upset Takafumi often looked before. He figures it was because Masamune hardly visits anymore (definitely due to that bed hogging person. Sorata didn't like him all that much either, but he seemed like a nicer man than Kirishima. Sorata thinks he would've liked him better if he doesn't stomp and scream around Masamune's apartment, though). Even after observing humans for most of his life, Sorata still can't quite understand what caused it. He wanted Takafumi to cheer up. He wanted to help him, really. It's the least he could do in return for what Takafumi had done for him. But being a cat as its limitations, Sorata was only able to offer companion and not much else.

One thing Sorata did know is that both men draws out something similar from Takafumi. Whenever Masamune visits, Takafumi would smile. Whenever Takafumi thinks of Kirishima, he would smile (and try to deny it afterwards). This is what interests him the most. Humans are so contradictive. If Sorata were upset, and someone like Kirishima came and riled him up, he'd feel worse. If something made Sorata happy, he'd indulge in it. Why waste time trying to think otherwise? It's odd how something that normally made everyone else feel put out can easily cheer Takafumi up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour. I need to drop off my cat to a friend's place first."

_I hope Masamune doesn't have Mr. Bed-hogger over. I miss him and I would like to spend some time with him._

Snuggling against Takafumi's chest as the man picked him up, Sorata could feel Takafumi's good mood practically _oozing _out. It was always like this whenever Takafumi went to visit Hiyo-chan's house. If that Kirishima person gave Takafumi some form of happiness, then who was he to judge? He's just a cat, after all.

_Humans are indeed, such interesting beings. _


End file.
